Despertar
by karen vera
Summary: Continuación Amanecer. Reneesme es una semi-vampiro adolescente con toda las dudas y complicaciones características de la edad. Vive en el sur de Chile y sospecha que las condiciones del clima no es la única razón por la que viven tan lejos de Forks.


**Despertar**

Queridas lectoras,

Esta es un nuevo súper desafío para mí y nació a petición de mi querida amiga _Liz19forever_, quien cree que tengo algunas "aptitudes" para desarrollar personajes adolescentes, jejejeje. Este pretende ser un fic, fic, ¿Qué quiero decir con eso?, bueno que es mi propuesta a la continuación de Amanecer. Debo confesar que es complejo, porque mi mente definitivamente es muy distinta a la de nuestra queridísima Stephenie Meyer, pero al menos, lo intentaré.

La historia está contada por _Reneesme Cullen Swan_. Ella se convierte en la nueva protagonista, con una visión particular de sus padres, Edward y Bella, como también demostrando los estrechos lazos que mantiene con el resto de su familia. Su vida interna es una montaña rusa de despertares, amores, y desencuentros.

Bueno ¡Aquí va!

_**Summary**_

_Reneesme es una semi-vampiro adolescente, con todas las dudas y complicaciones características de los dieciséis años. Vive en el sur de Chile, junto a todos los Cullen, donde encontraron un pueblo de similares características climáticas que Forks, pero esta vez al otro lado del mundo. Allá los visita, cada cierto tiempo, el amigo de la familia Jacob Black. Pero también, en ese lugar, se encontrará con el único chico que comparte sus mismas características raciales: Nahuel._

_Nessie sospecha que la condición del clima, no es la única razón por la que viven tan lejos de Estados Unidos e insistirá en descubrir el verdadero origen de su apartamiento._

Por supuesto los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial, yo sólo propongo una continuación a su maravillosa historia.

¡Gracias por visitarla!

_**Prólogo**_

Me llamo Reneesmee Cullen Swan… mi súper apodo: _**Nessie**_. ¡Cómo el monstruo del lago!, sí, justamente. ¿Habrá recurso de amparo que me cobije por ese nombre tan idiota?. Par de padres adolescentes… ¡Arg!

Recién cumplí los dieciséis y soy una chica como cualquier otra, o al menos eso quisiese pensar, pero no…

Soy una semi-vampiro, ¿qué cosa rara es esa?... _mmmm_, creo que ni yo lo tengo muy claro. Mi querido padre es un vampiro enigmático que lee mentes y mi madre, ¡Uf!, ella es un vampira "reciente", convertida hace dieciséis años, es decir, desde mi alumbramiento, pero con más conciencia y control de lo normal, ¡eso al menos, dicen mis tíos y abuelos!. Yo la veo muy normal: pálida como el resto y con el corazón que no le late. Es estricta en sus normas, pero dulce.

Edward, mi flamante progenitor, es un tanto introvertido, aunque al parecer con mi madre no tanto, porque está siempre preocupado de complacerla, es una especie de enamorado crónico ¡Puaj!, menos mal el amor aún no me ha llegado, porque según he oído uno se pone bastante necio e incomprensible, seas humano, vampiro o lupino, da igual, el amor no conoce de razas ni razones.

Renee y Carlisle son mis abuelos paternos, vampiros. Ella es una adoración ¡la mejor abuela del mundo!, aunque en apariencia no se parezca en nada a la de mis amigas —y por lo mismo debo mantener en secreto nuestro parentesco—. Es una mujer menuda de cabello rojizo y rostro con forma de corazón, al igual que su personalidad extrovertida y tierna. Mi tata Carlisle, ¡Uf! Es algo así como mi ídolo. Médico de profesión, comprensivo y siempre atento a mis preguntas. Él es el único que las responde sin complicaciones, para él es todo normal y bueno. Los humanos son una especie en extinción que debemos proteger a costa de nuestra honra y pudor… ¡ellos son lo máximo! —eso dice él al menos, aunque Jasper parece no compartir la idea—. Son el origen de nuestra raíz y la razón por la que mis padres se amen cada día más. Si mi familia no hubiese respetado y amado a su raza, yo no existiría.

Mi tía Rose es una modelo y mi madrina, ¡Yo quiero ser como ella!, _Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_, ella es todo lo que quisiera ser una mujer: sensual, con un cuerpo de curvas hermosas y redondas, pero justas, sin un gramo de más o de menos. Tiene un rostro fascinante, como el de un ángel caído en la tierra: pálida, con una maravillosa nariz respingada, finos y angulosas facciones, ojos almendrados color miel, labios rellenos y coloridos, como si la acabaran de besar por horas y un cabello de ensueño, largo, sedoso y platinado que le llega hasta la cintura, ¡es bellísima!. Una súper modelo de catálogo aquí y donde se plante.

Su marido o novio eterno: Emmett. Es un chico rudo, con cuerpo de rugbista recién entrenado. Tiene un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas que se asemejan a las mías, cabello oscuro, piel blanca como la leche y ojos tono miel, idénticos a los del resto de la familia, es como su sello carnal, porque la adquieren debido a su hábito de alimentarse de animales. Es una sensación y revolución para las mujeres a su alrededor que suspiran imaginándoselo como un estriptisero de primera, a punto del descender de un caño. Es simpático, ágil, juguetón y travieso. Adora los deportes, sobre todo los extremos, y es dueño de un humor envidiable, capaz de revertir hasta la peor de las rabietas de mi tía Rose.

Mis segundos padrinos, Alice y Jasper, son un tanto raritos. Ella se la pasa tardes enteras prediciendo el futuro, entre la bolsa, desastres naturales, conflictos bélicos y monitoreando a los Vulturis, una especie de vampiros legendarios que les hicieron la vida a cuadritos a mis padres en un tiempo no tan lejano. Ella es jovial, simpática, atenta y cariñosa. Tiene aspecto de duende travieso y juguetón, ojos rasgados y rasgos definidos. Posee su propio estilo de la moda, más bien entendida solo por ella, pero romántico y sofisticado.

Jasper, mi tío tenso, está siempre preocupado de controlarse. A diario lucha con su naturaleza sin poder lograrlo ciento por ciento, a no ser por la intervención constante de Alice. Es mañoso y no le gusta la indisciplina por considerarla irracional y básica, a su parecer, quien carece de ella es más parecido a un animal que a un ser inteligente —esto último suele recalcarlo para fastidiar al amigo de la familia: Jacob Black—. Es bello como el resto, pero su aspecto siempre tirante le quita méritos a su sensualidad. No obstante, su gran odisea es acompañar a mi tía duende vaya donde vaya y sea lo que sea que quiera llevar a cabo. Es un novio incondicional y a toda prueba.

Mis tatas maternos los conozco sólo por fotos y ellos no saben que existo. Eso me provoca un poco de pena, porque es como si yo fuera un monstruo que ocultar. Sueño con abrazarlos y compartir con ellos. Sé que Charlie, mi abuelo es un jefe de policía de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks y que mi abuela, vive con su segundo marido en Florida, ambos en Estados Unidos. Son un misterio para mí y sueño con poder conocerlos alguna vez.

Voy en la secundaria en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Chile, llamado Puerto Varas. Para el resto soy una extranjera y por ese motivo, mi palidez y la de mi familia no llaman tanto la atención. Somos diferentes y así nos acogen. Vivimos en un fundo de varias miles de hectáreas sólo para nosotros dos. Supuestamente nuestra familia, con excepción de Carlisle que sigue desempeñándose como médico, se dedica al rubro de las forestales. Es una buena fachada para distraer a los curiosos del pueblo, que nos asocian con gente adinerada y poderosa.

Creo que escogieron aquel lugar, tan lejos del resto del mundo, porque primero, debían alejarse lo máximo posible de nuestro lugar de origen, para no ser reconocidos, porque toda mi familia se mantendrá eternamente en la misma edad y mi nacimiento, levantaría serias sospechas. Segundo, el clima es muy lluvioso y frío, con bosques tupidos de vegetación e intensa lluvia, rodeada de lagos y ríos caudalosos ¡el escenario perfecto para vampiros!. Por la noche hay mucha niebla. Es un lugar bastante místico, rodeado de mitología rara, pero en sí mismo, alberga un tremendo y acogedor hogar para gente como nosotros.

Otra razón, es que por estos lugares hay un chico que no conozco, pero es de raza mapuche y se llama Nahuel. El es único en el mundo con mi misma condición racial y genética. Aún no nos conocemos, pero fue su existencia la que me salvó a mí y mi familia de una matanza masiva por parte de los Vulturis.

El amigo de la familia, Jacob, viene de vez en cuando a visitarnos, sin embargo, mi madre se coloca algo arisca cuando eso sucede. ¡No la puedo entender!, él es de lo más tierno, simpático y juguetón —y muy guapo, pero una vez que lo mencioné delante de mis padres, mi mamá me dio una bofetada que aún tengo que acariciarme el rostro cuando la recuerdo—. Sin embargo, su presencia no parece ser de lo más anhelada, en cambio para mí ¡es lo mejor!. A pesar de tener casi diecisiete años más que yo, la última vez que nos vimos, parecíamos de la misma edad.

Él parece esconder un secreto desentrañable sobre todo para Bella, quien días antes de enterarse que viene a visitarnos se coloca como una fiera en celos, que sólo Edward, mi enamorado padre, es el único capaz de apaciguar. Se la lleva de "caza" durante varios días y cuando vuelve, ya está con un semblante más relajado. Pero la última vez que supo de aquella visita, rompió en cólera y mandó abajo un par de araucarias milenarias, irrumpiendo de lleno en el respeto ecológico que mantiene la familia hacia la naturaleza.

Cada vez que he intentado acercarme a mis padres para mostrarles mi inquietud respecto a las razones de mi madre para descomponerse de esa manera cuando aparece Jake, Edward me acaricia los cabellos con ternura y dice con esa pasividad tan característica.

—Creo que su corazón estará por siempre dividido —me besa la frente y sonríe divertido— es tu madre y tienes que aceptarla tal cual es. Tú eres su mayor tesoro, Reneesmé.

En cambio, cuando recurro a Bella, ella frunce el ceño y desaparece en pocos segundos ¡Arg!, ¡odio que me hagan esto!, ¿cuándo será el día en que me digan la verdad?, ¡Qué rabia, ya no soy una niña!.

Mi abuela intenta calmarme con una dosis extra de ternura, pero ya no está siendo suficiente, necesito saber qué es lo que me esconden. A veces presiento que la mayor de las razones por la que estemos recluidos al fin del mundo, es precisamente esa.

Aún hay muchos secretos para mí, que mis padres piensan que aún no es tiempo de que me sean revelados. ¡Están equivocados y pronto les demostraré que así es!. La próxima vez que venga Jake, será él mismo quien tenga que decírmelo.


End file.
